User blog:Krayfish/Ashadra - The Alternate Earth
So I was thinking of this one idea of how the planet Ashadra could be developed. All of us could put together our expertise to create it, essentially answering the question: How would humans have had to adapt had they evolved on another planet? So I came up with a list of ideas of what we could add to this planet which could also strengthen Galiana's personality and backstory. Current info Here's what we know of Ashadra so far based on what IceBite has told us: Continents *Aurarctica - Mentioned in Operation Titanic Discoveries as a continent on one of Ashadra's poles. *Lemuria - The Tokarthi moved the continent of Lemuria onto Ashadra's surface, presumably at the equator. Other continents We could probably name the other continents after those of ancient Earth. *Pangea - The largest continent encompassing the entire east hemisphere *Gondwana - A continent towards the south pole *Laurasia - A temperate continent towards the north pole Satellites One moon named Selina, so the planet will have tides. History so far Ancient humans arrived on Ashadra in 10,000 BC. They were wiped out by the Harvesters in 2124 AD, though a few such as Galiana escaped. Possible environmental additions/changes We should probably change up Ashadra slightly to make it a bit more different from Earth. Ashadra could have retrograde rotation much like Venus. This would result in the sun rising in the west and setting in the east. Also, the planet would have a long day/night cycle that would last an entire year. This would result in more storms across the entire planet as well as more extreme temperatures. The planet could have also been terraformed by the Tokarthi, created specifically for their experiments. It would make sense if they transplanted continents from areas other than Earth resulting in an extremely diverse ecosystem of aliens across many different planets. Some aliens could even mutate to become capable of breeding with other aliens. Essentially, Ashadra is a melting pot of biodiversity. Of course, because of how diverse this planet is, the Harbingers would see it as an upset to the balance. For that reason, they would wipe out the Tokarthi. Ashadra still persists because the Harbinger force became too weak to continue attacking it. They would eventually get occupied by the Karnasaurs and other races. The Harvesters would be attracted to this planet as well because the diverse life would mean a greater variety of materials to build more Harvesters, hence why they attacked Ashadra. How humans need adapt Because Ashadra is another planet, the climate and environment will be entirely different. Their lungs would adjust over time to the new atmosphere. Their anatomy should stay the same as well. So living in the new environment should not be a major issue, though their life style will be influenced by the native wildlife. Other organisms from Earth will likely have come along as well so there might be a mild environmental issue with cross contamination of species, though this will have long recovered by the time of the present. Civilizations Humans will likely start off by building tribes which would eventually grow into civilizations. Let's say the Dark Ages never happened. Societies similar to the Mayans and Sumerians could have persisted until the present day, and their technology would be at least several hundred years ahead of Earth. Likely, Ashadrans will have some sort of religion that worships the Tokarthi. (Perhaps when the Ashadran humans learn of the true identity of the Tokarthi, there could be some philisophical argument about how they played gods.) However, as the Ashadrans advanced, they would have political struggles over their technology as well as arguments over who has rights to colonize other planets given human nature, which is why they never had any colonies outside of their planet. Ultimately, their lack of unification would lead to their downfall by the Harvesters. Native creatures Ashadran life is extremely versatile because they need to adapt to extreme climates. Biomes tend to be very dry - during the day, it is exposed to heat and radiation, but at night, it gets cold. Many creatures are extremophiles, or creatures that can survive in extreme environments. Also because the Tokarthi imported many creatures then genetically altered them, we might see some creatures that are similar to those from other planets. Category:Blog posts